


180

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bottom Leo, M/M, Rimming, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	180

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a microfic prompt on tumblr, and you can reblog/like that [over here!](http://starscreamsswayinghips.tumblr.com/post/99701215124/).
> 
> The prompt was "RaphxLeo and 'eating someone out'". Naturally, I couldn't resist trying something new. This is my first time writing ANYTHING like this ever, so if it's sub-par/bland, that's why. XD This is also a milestone labeled "first piece of RaphLeo porn"!! [confetti shoots everywhere]

Leo drew in short, ragged breaths, struggling to keep quiet but succeeding for the most part. Sweat was beading on his forehead and gathering in the bends of his knees, and his elbows were getting sore from supporting his weight for so long.

"Raph…" He said quietly, his voice no more than a whisper. Raph hummed at him, rubbing his hand over the swell of Leo’s shell, and then running it down over Leo’s chest and stomach, smirking when the older turtle shivered as Raph’s hand brushed his swollen cock.

"Raph." Leo said again, sounding more needy than before.

Raph had been mercilessly teasing him for a half an hour, keeping him down on his elbows and knees while Raph gave his body fleeting touches and kisses. Leo considered himself extremely patient, except for when it came to Raph, and it would seem that the lack of patience extended to their bedroom activities as well.

"You need somethin’, Leo?" Raph said, scraping the pads of his fingers down the back of one of Leo’s thighs, drawing a quiet sound from him. Raph reached around to catch the dollop of precum that had started to bead on Leo’s penis head on his thumb, and then without warning, spread it around Leo’s hole.

The blue banded turtle jerked forward, putting his forehead against the cool pillow on his tatami mats.

"Raph, stop teasing…" He said through gritted teeth. Raph chuckled and gave the rim of his shell a gentle kiss, before pressing the flat of his tongue against Leo’s hole. His mate hissed low and lifted his head from the pillow.

"Let me up." Leo said. Raph answered him with another firm lick, making him gasp.

Leo wanted to watch Raph do this to him, wanted Raph to be able to see his face, but Raph had said that tonight, Leo was just going to focus on feeling. It was a complete 180 from Raph’s usual behavior and it had thrown Leo off, but when Raph proceeded to tell Leo what he wanted to do to him, it made more sense.

"Calm down Leo, I’m just getting started." Raph rumbled, rubbing a thumb over Leo’s pucker before poking the tip of his tongue inside, just barely slipping past the tight ring of muscles. Leo lurched forward again with a sharp inhale, but Raph’s hand wrapped around his upper thigh and held him still. The red banded turtle pressed his tongue in deeper, and Leo trembled a bit as his cock twitched twice.

Raph shifted closer, using his thumbs to spread Leo open wider so he could get at the soft inside, and dragged his tongue over the new revealed flesh. He hummed again, knowing it would vibrate through Leo. Sure enough, Leo gave a small moan that sounded a lot like Raph’s name and pressed back onto Raph’s tongue.

Raph took a tighter hold of Leo’s hips and flicked his tongue quickly over the puckered hole, making Leo squirm and moan again.

"M-more." Leo said haltingly, reaching a hand between his legs to stroke at his shaft, whining and panting when Raph pushed his thick tongue back inside, going further and wiggling it a bit.

"Ahh, Raph—" Leo worked his hand slower, holding tighter in fear that he would come too quickly.

"Mmm, taste good, Leo." Raph said softly, giving Leo’s shell another kiss before diving back in, darting his tongue in and out of Leo. He ended up having to relinquish one hand just so he could hold Leo still. His mate was squirming and bucking, seemingly undecided on whether he should push back or pull away from the thick wetness that was fucking him.

Raph pulled back and rubbed his thumb over the slick hole several times, chuckling as Leo keened.

"I know that sound." He purred, nipping at the soft skin of Leo’s ass and thighs, soothing the little bites with kisses.

"Raaaaaaph…" Leo drew Raph’s name out, a plea for release. Raph dug his thumbs into the meat of Leo’s ass and spread him open again, alternating between flicking his tongue in and out and just licking at him.

Leo came with a strangled shout all over his hand, some of it dripping onto his tatami mat. Raph continued to lap at him through his orgasm, stopping and running his hands down Leo’s quivering thighs when the older turtle started to crumble, exhausted.

"You okay?" Raph asked with a little laugh, guiding Leo onto his side and leaning over him with a grin. Leo had his eyes shut for a moment but he eventually opened them, smiling back up at Raph.

"Yeah, I’m okay." He said a little out of breath. Raph picked up his hand and licked one of his fingers clean, smirking.

"You just taste good all over, don’t you." He said, letting Leo pull him down into a kiss.


End file.
